


Hot Tub

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you write any SPN character? If so do you write smut? If you do can I get a Garthxreader? I feel I don't see enough of that cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub

“Darling? I’m home!” Your boy’s voice filled the motel room as he walked in. Sitting in the in suite hot tub, glass of champagne in hand, you smile at him.

“I see that,” you smirk, “Now get your sexy ass over here, let me clean you up.”

“I should go shower first, sweetheart, I smell like wendigo guts.”

“You know I love washing the hunt off you.” You sit up, setting the glass of champagne to the side, “How does a nice neck massage sound while you soak in this tub with me?”

Your boy smiles his wide and goofy smile, the one that you can’t deny, the one that makes your heart melt just a little each time you see it.

“Hard to argue with that.” He quickly disrobed, so eager to join you that he ended up tripping as he was getting his shoes off. Giggling, you pour him a glass of champagne while you wait for him to join you. Waiting till he was seated in front of you in the water, his back towards you, do you hand him his glass.

“Garth, you know what today is?” Taking up a washcloth, you began to lightly scrub his back.

“Sure thing lemon-drop, it’s our anniversary.” He turned and looked at you over his shoulder, “Like I’d forget a thing like that.”

“Well, I just figured with the hunt…”

“Thanks by the way for your help on researching. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I can help more, go out into the field…”

“NO!” His words were so stern and quick, it threw you off guard, “I couldn’t…” Turning around to face you, you noticed his bottom lip trembled and a darkness clouded his eyes, “I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt on a hunt.”

“But you do… how is it okay for you and not me?” You shot back, “At least I can be there to help you if you get hurt.”

“You do help me, snookums. You help me with research, with gathering things I need, interviewing people… You are the brains of this operation.” He smiled sweetly at you, taking a short sip of his drink before setting it down on the side of the tub, “Look, I won’t stop you if you want to come hunt with me but I would prefer that you don’t go after the monsters themselves. It… I just…”

“You want to keep me safe.” You finish, feeling your heart swell.

“I want to protect you. I know you can protect yourself, heck, you kick my butt all the time when we spar, still, you’re my good heart. I can’t lose you.” His words were so soft, his hand, now stroking your cheek was so warm, it was hard to argue with him when he was like this. Luckily he didn’t know he had that kind of hold over you otherwise he could use it for evil. There were no words that you could think to say back to him, to convey how you felt, they all felt cheap. Instead you decided to show him by surging forward and kissing his lips. It was desperate and messy but he gave back as good as he got. Running his long fingers in your hair, he held you in place as his tongue licked against the seam of your lips. Granting him access, you heard him moan and he licked into your mouth.

Feeling his hands travel down your sides, they stopped at your hips. Feeling a pressure, you followed it, realizing that he was pulling you on to hip lap. Straddling his legs, you found Garth already hard, beneath you. Smiling into the kiss you reached your hand between you and began to slowly stroke him, enjoying the little sounds he made as you pleasured him slowly. The gentle bite to your bottom lip was your cue. Raising yourself off his lap, you moved yourself in position, rubbing the tip of his cock against your opening, savoring that brief moment before he filled you fully, when you lowered your hips. Sighing as you finally felt complete, you opened your eyes and looked at your boy. Garth’s eyes were darkened with lust but his easy smile was one that was just for you. He loved you with all of his heart just as you loved him.

Nuzzling his throat as you slowly raised your ass, you felt his hands tighten around your hips. Ever the gentleman, Garth always allowed you to take the lead in the bedroom, not wanting to hurt you. As gangly as he was, he was a big boy below the belt and the first time you were together, it made you nervous. Since then he was never one to press you into something that you wouldn’t enjoy, he may make suggestions but would never push. Sometimes though, you wish he would. All it took was a simple word from you and he’d comply with your every desire.

“Garth,” you moaned, “Fuck me please, fuck me hard.”

Hands grabbed your shoulders as he bucked up hard into you, so hard you cried out. His rhythm faltered. Fully aware that you could safe word out if it was too much, you made eye contact with him and bit your lip. Another grin and he was gone, setting a punishing pace as he pounded into you from below. Wrapping your arms around his neck, all you could do was hold on for dear life and mutter in between gasps.

“Oh God, Garth, baby, I, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, YES… Oh… My… Fucking… God… Don’t… Stop!” A slew of profanity and blasphemy spilled forth as you felt the tightening in your stomach. You were close, so close You also knew you’d be bruised but it was so totally worth it. To know that you would be feeling Garth for days after made it all that hotter.

“Garth…close, oh please, don’t stop. Love you baby!” You flung your head back, throat bared to him.

“I’m close too, so close. So tight. Unf!” Garth panted into your neck as you tightened yourself around his length, your orgasm hard and intense enough to make your vision white out momentarily.

“GARTH!” You cried out. Shaking as you rode out the waves of intense pleasure, you felt his release a moment later.

Panting in his arms, you lay your head on his shoulder as clarity returned to your brain.

“I love you Garth.” You whispered.

“I love you too, darling.” He kissed the side of your face, stroking your back as you basked in the afterglow.


End file.
